The Seme Challenges
by Paijin
Summary: A series of short stories where I challenge myself to depict Tsuna as a seme. Contains crack, in a subtle way. Oh boy... here we go.


.:.:.:.:.:.

**The Seme Challenges**

by: Paio Ichiris Jin

_A series of short stories aimed to challenge myself.  
__The challenge is:  
__Writing Tsuna as a Seme!!  
__(blaring horns)  
__Let us begin...  
__Oh... and uh... NC-17?_

_Dedicated to and started by:  
_MizuiroSnow

.:.:.:.:.:.

It was night fall. The reception room was empty save for the lone boy sitting at a desk, illuminated in the moonlight. Hibari flipped through one last page of the paperwork on his desk and then leaned back, staring idly at the doors of the room. The prefect closed his eyes and yawned widely, lifting a hand up to his mouth instinctively. But the sound of footsteps in the hallway stopped him and his eyes opened a sliver, watching the door of the room carefully. Who would still be in the school at this hour? The sound of footsteps were right in front of the door now, slowly passing by. Hibari frowned and pulled himself out from his chair, taking out his tonfa swiftly from behind him, ready to knock out or even kill the person who dared to walk the halls of school during the night. The footsteps had passed by the reception room's door and the prefect slid the door open, stepping out to confront the person. He watched on in boredom as the weakest of herbivores stared back at him, eyes wide open and body shaking in fear.

"What are you doing out so late at night? Did you come purposely for me to bite you to death?"

Tsuna whimpered and clutched the notebook in his hands tighter against his chest. "I-I'm sorry, Hibari-san! I-I-I accidentally l-left this notebook at school and I didn't realize until I got back home...!" The pathetic boy cowered and lifted the notebook over his head to defend himself against Hibari's gaze. "Please don't hurt me...!"

Hibari smirked. The boy could plead all he wanted but he wouldn't let Tsuna go without some punishment, to teach the boy never to forget anything at school again. The prefect started swinging his tonfa around and readied it at his side. He smiled. It was a smile that promised much pain and agony. Tsuna's body trembled and he promptly turned on his heels and started running as fast as he could. Hibari followed after.

The two ran about the school grounds, one madly running away, the other madly giving chase. Hibari frowned in frustration. Why was it that this herbivore seemed to gain so much speed when he was frightened? Tsuna dodged around another corner and Hibari followed. The brunette zoomed around another corner and Hibari followed again. The little rabbit-like herbivore circled yet another corner and Hibari paused, smirking. And then he ran the other way.

Tsuna glanced over his back hastily, gasping for breath. He blinked in surprise when he realized Hibari had disappeared from behind him. Had the prefect given up chase...? Tsuna shook his head. No way, Hibari wasn't that type of person... If he knew Hibari well... the prefect would find a way to beat the hell out of him, no matter what. He was just about to turn another corner when he spotted the dark haired prefect swing around, tonfa aimed towards his face.

"HIIIEE!" Tsuna screamed and tried to stop the momentum of his body. But that only resulted in him tripping over his feet. His head bucked forward and the tonfa went over the top of his head harmlessly. Hibari's eyes widened in surprise. That... was unexpected... And then before he knew it, Tsuna's head went ramming straight into his solar plexus, knocking the air out of his lungs. The two went tumbling across the floor and when they finally stopped, the two boys panted, slightly out of breath from their fast-paced running. Hibari grunted in annoyance as Tsuna's weight pressed against his body. The annoying herbivore. He was about to whack the boy unceremoniously to the side, finally having stopped caught the annoying herbivore, when he stopped abruptly, eyes widening slightly. Tsuna had shifted his body. And the boy's knobby right knee was brushing dangerously against his groin. Hibari flinched. He slowly hauled his body away from the offending knee but the stupid herbivore had tensed up, dumbstruck by their position. As Hibari moved, he felt Tsuna clutch on tighter to him and he winced as the boy's knee pressed up against his crotch.

"Get off." Hibari ordered in a low, frustrated voice, not liking the feeling tickling through his body. Tsuna finally seemed to return to his senses and he stared at Hibari in horror.

"Hibari-san!" The boy gulped and was about to retract from the prefect's body when he noticed that something was different about the dark haired boy. What was that look in his eyes...? Oh! Hibari-san looked... sort of flustered. Why?

Oh! His knee was rubbing between Hibari's legs!

Tsuna blushed in embarrassment. He was about to pull away when an interesting thought suddenly struck him. He looked at Hibari with large, curious eyes and simply asked, "Hibari-san. Are you actually really sensitive...?" When he gained no answer, his eyes twinkled slightly and he leaned down quickly to lick the prefect's ear. When he pulled back, a faint blush had spread across Hibari's cheeks and Tsuna smiled, relishing in his discovery about the powerful leader of delinquents. Hibari's eyes narrowed fiercely. When did the herbivore get so much courage? He roughly tried to pry his way out of Tsuna's clutches and the boy easily let go, hopping away and smiling secretly. Hibari's eyes narrowed and he quickly stood up, face still slightly flushed from being licked on the ear with Tsuna's wet and hot tongue. The prefect clicked a button on his tonfa and out sprang many sharp edges. He lifted them up.

"I'm going to bite you to death tonight..." And then he ran forward. Tsuna yelped and hastily dodged what he could, thanking Reborn for his harsh training. The brunette winced when the tonfa nicked his arm, cutting his flesh open. Tsuna gulped. He really shouldn't have teased Hibari like that... he was in real trouble now... but... maybe if he...

Tsuna scrambled to the side as Hibari sent his tonfa cracking into the ground and then the brunette zipped around to plant a wet kiss upon the prefect's neck. Hibari stopped, face flushing from the kiss, and his eyes darted to Tsuna. Damn that herbivore. What the heck was Sawada Tsunayoshi anyway? The boy confused him so much. Sometimes, he seemed so weak. And then other times, he became so strong. He couldn't understand Tsuna at all! Hibari whipped his other tonfa around and Tsuna yelped when his shirt was ripped open. The brunette's eyes narrowed slightly and he pouted in a way that Hibari couldn't help but call cute. Like Hibird. But that didn't stop Hibari from trying to kill the boy. He started to relentlessly slash at Tsuna, wanting so dearly to rip and break the boy to pieces. But Tsuna had gotten better. So much better than the first time he had met him. Tsuna managed to sneak in and kiss him a few more times, always escaping with only a few scrapes from his tonfa. Hibari stopped. It was time to change tactics... Since the herbivore wanted to kiss him so much, fine. Two could play the same game. Although the one to be bitten at the end would always be the herbivore. He thrust his tonfa at Tsuna again and the boy dodged once more, swooping into the opening he had purposely created. Just as Tsuna pecked his cheek teasingly, Hibari wrapped his arms around the boy, pulling their bodies tight against each other. He heard the herbivore gasp in surprise and that made the corners of his lips twitch up in victory. Then, he swooped down and clamped his lips over Tsuna's, delighting in the feeling of their lips meshing together and the sound of the boy gasping into his mouth. He would be the one in control. He wouldn't let the little herbivore do as he pleased and then get away with it.

Hibari maneuvered Tsuna back up against a wall and slammed the boy's body harshly into it, causing the boy to yelp in pain. The prefect took that chance to pry Tsuna's mouth open wider, forcefully pushing his tongue into the boy's mouth. He closed his eyes, exploring Tsuna's sweet mouth vigorously and twisting his tongue into the boy's hesitant one. He heard Tsuna moan softly and the boy's hands were on his chest, weakly pushing him away. Oh no, the little herbivore wouldn't be getting away so easily after provoking him. Hibari dropped his tonfa and grasped the boy's head harshly, making Tsuna wince. Then, he pulled Tsuna's head forcefully up, smacking their lips together again, bringing them both into a deeper kiss. Tsuna was groaning into his mouth and the two exchanged hot breaths as their mouths and tongues danced with each other, locking and intertwining, moving apart and then pressing together again. Suddenly, Tsuna's hips jerked forward, making their groins collide against each other. Hibari nearly choked when a burst of pleasure pulsed up his body. He felt himself growing hot by the sudden movement and the heat was surging down, coiling tightly in his lower abdomen. He pulled his head back, eyes narrowing at the boy in his arms. Tsuna blushed brightly, ashamed by his involuntary movements. But there was something in the boy's large eyes that seemed different. Hibari frowned. Something didn't seem right... the boy looked... fascinated. Fascinated by the sensations shooting through the core of their bodies... And he looked almost... bold.

And then before Hibari could move away, Tsuna's arms lifted up and his hands clasped around the back of Hibari's neck. Tsuna pulled the prefect back down forcefully, slamming their lips against each other again and this time, Tsuna's wet tongue poked into Hibari's mouth, licking over the prefect's bottom lip before slowly prodding around curiously. Hibari pulled away quickly, lips coming apart, but Tsuna still had his hands locked upon the prefect's neck. The brunette jumped and tightly wrapped his legs around Hibari's waist, locking their crotches together. Tsuna slowly rolled his hips, experimentally thrusting into the prefect. Hibari felt his lower half go on fire at the slow movements. He pushed himself away from the wall and tried to pry the boy off of him but Tsuna was clinging to him like a leech. The prefect bit his lip as Tsuna thrust his hips a little harder into him, causing his entire body to tremble at the sensation. Hibari could only clench his fingers into the other boy's hips, trying to slow and stop the pace.

"Stop it." He grunted out, fighting back the groan trying to leave his throat. He could feel Tsuna's member hardening against their pants, pressing into his body, and he clenched his eyes as his own body reacted in the same way against his wishes. Tsuna let out a small 'nn...!' in pleasure again as he rocked his hips into Hibari's, faster and harder, quickening the pace. The dark haired prefect felt his breath hitch in his throat. His ears couldn't shut out the moans of delight and ecstasy spilling from Tsuna's mouth and by listening to the erotic sounds the little herbivore was making, he couldn't help but feel himself grow even harder. All at once, his pants felt too tight on him, and he wanted to damn the herbivore to hell. He bit his bottom lip until it drew blood, trying but failing to keep his mind off of the friction between them.

"Hibari-san..." Tsuna panted breathlessly and lifted his mouth up to nibble softly upon Hibari's ear, which only made the prefect's vision dot with small spots at the combined feelings soaring through his body. The sound of his name leaving the boy's lips caused his skin to tingle along with his ear and his crotch to burn all the more fiercely.

And then their momentum suddenly slowed. Hibari felt his body continue to pulse to the rhythm of Tsuna's quick thrusts and he glared down at Tsuna in frustration. Why had the boy stopped moving?! But Tsuna was concentrated upon the prefect's pale neck. The boy leaned forward and pressed his warm lips into Hibari's tender neck, causing the prefect to close his eyes at the beautiful feeling. As Tsuna's mouth roamed back and forth along the other boy's neck, Hibari's hips twitched. He growled lowly and then moved his hands down to cup Tsuna's bottom, pulling their hard bulges tighter against each other. Tsuna breathed in sharply and then he clamped his mouth down upon Hibari's neck, sucking at it, leaving a warm trail of saliva to trickle down the skin. Hibari felt his breath quicken and he panted raggedly, rocking his hips hesitantly against Tsuna's. He shouldn't be doing this... he shouldn't be doing such an embarrassing and shameful thing with this lowly herbivore...!

He fought again to break away and Tsuna only moved his hands to clutch Hibari's back, almost digging his fingers into the prefect's shirt. The brunette started thrusting his hips again, pulsing their bodies to a new rhythm. Hibari released a low groan from his throat and he felt his face flush. How could he let Tsuna take over him like this?! He fell to his knees as the friction between their bodies went faster and faster, almost pushing him over the edge. The prefect clamped his lips together so that he wouldn't hear himself voice any more embarrassing sounds but the coil deep in his stomach kept tightening and tightening. He pushed his hips into Tsuna's, retaliating against the brunette's thrusts, and he started slamming his own body down into the boy's rigorously, pushing them both against the floor. Tsuna clawed at Hibari's back, mewling and crying in delight at the painful yet pleasurable pressure ramming into him rapidly, and the boy arched, legs tightening around Hibari's waist to pull them closer and closer as though they were one.

"Haah, aah! Hibari-san!" Tsuna gasped and his head flipped from left to right, crying out loudly as he felt his erection harden painfully. He felt like he needed to explode. Hibari continued, biting down on his lip as he continued working into the brunette's body. He clenched his eyes as the friction pumped forcefully at his hardened erection. He couldn't stop now. After one last shove, he let out a small whimper of a groan, feeling himself spill out into his pants, wetting his thighs and lower abdomen. The prefect panted deeply and continued to rock against Tsuna's body, watching the boy underneath him writhe and twitch under him, reaching his climax as well. Their bodies slowed to a stop and they gazed at each other, faces flushed, hearts racing, both of their mouths parted open and gasping for breath. And then, they averted their eyes, both equally ashamed by their actions. Hibari hastily lifted himself off from Tsuna's body and scowled at his soiled pants. Tsuna slowly stood up on his feet, trembling slightly and blushing from the wet and rough jeans chafing against his inner legs. Hibari stared at the brunette and then quickly looked away, feeling his lower body pulsate in desire yet again. He leaned down to pick up his tonfas and he heard Tsuna audibly whimper. Then Hibari tucked his tonfa behind him and turned away.

"Don't let me see you here at night ever again." He muttered in a low voice and he sent a fierce glare at the brunette. "Or I'll bite you to death." And then, he turned and left, not caring that the boy would have to go back home in such embarrassing attire. But just before he left to return to the reception room, he felt a soft, wet kiss on the nape of his neck. Hibari's eyes widened in surprise and he turned around, lifting a hand to clamp over the innocent kiss. Tsuna hopped back and smiled timidly. And then the boy lifted up the notebook that had been thrown to the ground earlier and hastily ran away down the hall, leaving Hibari to stare at Tsuna's back in a stupor. A small blush fell across the prefect's cheeks and he irritably lifted a hand up to hide his face. He couldn't understand that person at all...

.:.:.:.:.:.

_**AN:**__ Bahahaha, my head is strained and in pain but I can't stop laughing at the absurdity of this. Oh god, what am I doing to these poor characters...? Haha, I completely failed at this challenge! And I failed at porn. I lack vocabulary to describe the male sex organ. And they didn't even take off their pants or shirts..._

_Well... at least Tsuna was seme at one point, right? But I think it ended up with Tsuna still at the bottom... orz_

_Is it even possible to keep a non-hyper-dying-will-mode-Tsuna in character and as a seme?! On Hibari?! And can someone please explain to me what seme is? I don't even know if I'm depicting it properly._

_Until the next one then... maybe I'll do better next time... (I'm planning on making Tsuna seme all the others... not sure how that's gonna happen. But I'll keep killing my brain to think of stuff! It's not called a challenge for nothing...) If you guys have any ideas for a seme!Tsuna for other characters, please tell me. Because I fail at thinking of Tsuna as a seme..._

.:.:.:.:.:.


End file.
